Attack of the Morphers
by HartnellTroughton
Summary: The Doctor and his companions arrive in a small Earth town that deals with a mysterious kidnappings and an old threat.
1. Part 1

**This was actually my first Doctor Who story I've written, but delayed it for two months.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

A police officer arrived on a house in town of Matera, a small Italian town that resides on a hill with a report of an alleged kidnappings. The officers investigate a couple's home and found that the house had been in shambles as if a tornado went into the house. "So what is the name of your roommate and how does he or she look like and when did you last seen the victim?" the officer questions the couple.

"Well his name is Nicholas," one of the couples answered, "and he is about 5.9 and has a really long hair and was last seen five days ago."

"And what were you two doing over the last five days?"

"We went on a vacation to Rome and we came back early because we called him to see if he has taken care of the house but didn't answered back."

While the officer was still questioning the couple, a mysterious figure knocked onto them with his hands brhind his back and couple was shocked to see him. "Nicholas, it's you?!"

"Of course it's me, Thomas." calmly Nicholas told one of the couples.

"But what happen to you? But what happened to the house?" one of the couples asked him

"There was burglar trying to rob the house. I tried to fight him off but was quickly captured by him. I remained unharm while being captive and run the robber out of town."

"Well, it seems that I won't be needed anymore. Have nice day to you all." the officer told them. As the police officer left, one of their neighbors look at them through his window and find something suspicious about Nicholas.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Teagan, Nyssa and Turlough are at the TARDIS console room looking really bored and wondering where they should go. "Doctor where are we going now?" Nyssa asked him.<p>

"Well, ever since this is hisfirst time around the TARDIS, Turlough should pick where we should go next." the Doctor told Nyssa and then turn to Turlough, "So, where should we go then, Turlough?"

"Some place that is quiet and looked isolated." Turlough suggested.

"I know just the place for you." the Doctor then pushed some buttons and pulled the door lever. Teagan and Nyssa went out first while the Doctor waited for Turlough.

"Just give some time alone for a minutes, Doctor." Turlough told him and the Doctor left the TARDIS. When the Doctor left, he took out the crystal that the Black Guardian gave him out of his pocket and began speaking to it. "Okay, now what do I do?"

The Black Guardian then appeared to Turlough and seemed please to him. "Ha ha. Good choice of place, Turlough." the Black Guardian told Turlough, "A place that is really quiet and isolated will be a good place to kill the Doctor."

"But what about the two girls that are always by his side?"

"That isn't important! What matters is how you're gonna kill the Doctor alone!"

"Why don't you just do something to TARDIS?"

"I'm only just a vision Turlough. I can't even touch his blasted time machine."

"Turlough, you gotta see this!" the Doctor shouted to Turlough from the outside.

"I... I... I'll be right out, Doctor" Turlough stuttered.

"Kill him now my boy, or else." the Black Guardian laughed as he disappeared.

Turlough then went out of the TARDIS and the Doctor expected him. The four looked up and saw a small town that resides on a hill. "Everyone, welcome to Matera. One of the small towns here in Italy and from here, it looks isolated that someone could do some evil thing here." the Doctor told his companions, "Good choice of description, Turlough."

"I hope there are no aliens here that could plotting something." Teagan said.

The four travellers went sight seeing around the city. The Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa are enjoying the views while Turlough is growing unpatient about his plan to kill the Doctor. When they stopped by For tea, someone came across the Doctor and sat with him. "Many people have heard of you." he told the Doctor, "You're the man who solves mysteries right?"

"Well, yes I am." the Doctor told the person.

"My name is Victor and I am here to report about my neighbor who went missing for five days and then return home unharmed."

"Oh Doctor don't try to go on another adventure." Teagan said, "Can we just have one destination without fighting some evil aliens trying to take over or detroy Earth?!"

"Then what would be the good of that?" the Doctor told Teagan and patted her on the back. They followed Victor to his neighbors' house and the Doctor knocked on the door. When the man opened the door, he was confused that five people are visiting them. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and and I'm here to ask a few questions to a man who was kidnapped five days ago?" the Doctor said to the houseowner and he agreed and them in. The houseowner called his roommate down and he went with the Doctor to the kitchen and started to question him. "So first things first, what's your name?

"Nicholas." he answered

"How did you escape the kidnapper?"

"By knocking me out while I try to fight him in this house?"

"Where did he kept you?"

"In an undergound cave."

"How did you escape?"

"By knocking him out."

"How does he looked like?"

"Didn't see his face."

The Doctor finished questioning him and like Victor, he was confused. "He's not the only one Doctor." Victor told him, "There are others in this town that have been kidnapped or mysteriously disappeared around this town over the past two months."

"Then we should go their house then!" the Doctor said.

When the others left the house, Nicholas stopped Teagan and speaked to her. "Hey you're a fine looking lady? Are you new to this town."

"Why thank you and yes I am new and no, I'm not interested in dating you?" Teagan told Nicholas

"Even if you are planning to stay, I should show you the underground caverns in this city. Are you interested?"

"I am interested."

Nicholas took Teagan to the caverns that is under the city walls. Nicholas opened the door in the caverns that lead to a dark room with only one torch. When they entered the room, Nicholas closed the door shut leaving Teagan a little scared. "So, why is this place interesting?" Teagan worried

"This." Nicholas said. He walked to the Torch and then morphed into a pink alien with a head that looks like a cone and sunction cups around his body. Though they are not known to Teagan, they are known to the Doctor since he encountered them before: the Zygons.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

"So, why is this place interesting?" Tegan worried

"This." Nicholas said. He walked to the Torch and then morphed into a pink alien with a head that looks like a cone and suction cups around his body. Though they are not known to Tegan, they are known to the Doctor since he encountered them before: the Zygons.

Tegan was about to scream about the sight of the Zygon, but another Zygon behind her grabbed and stunned her. The Zygon that imperssinated Nicholas opened the light and the underground caverns of Matera was revealed to be a partially dark Zygon lair with many body-print technology around them. There are about 11 Zygons under Matera and look like they are now starting their takeover of Earth.

"Commander," a Zygon spoke in a gurgling whisper, "why did take this human female in our lair?"

"This human female is an associate to the Doctor, Lieutenant." the Commander told him, "we can use her to get rid of him. Put her in the body-print machine and take her form. The lieutenant followed his ordered and took form the form of Tegan.

"So what do now commander?" the Lieutenant said in Tegan's voice.

"Go back to the surface and meet the Doctor. Do whatever it takes to get him out of this town!"

"As you wish commander." the Tegan Zygon said and left the lair.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Nyssa, Turlough and Victor have been in different houses interviewing the people who had similar cases as Nicholas. "Eight different house and all of them are either kidnapped or disappeared and then returned back safely. This doesn't make any sense." the Doctor told his two companions and Victor.<p>

"It would have made sense if I could threaten one of them to get a real answer out them." Turlough told the Doctor.

"Threat is not the real solution "By the way, has any of you seen Tegan?" the Doctor just noticed. When the group are heading to the cafe, the Doctor saw found Tegan there sitting there sipping a coup of tea. "Ah, there you are Tegan, where have you been?" the Doctor asked her.

"I was here in the cafe the whole time, Doctor." "Tegan" calmly told the Doctor.

"Why didn't you come with us investigating?"

"I just wanted to take a break from the adventures, Doctor."

"We'll you should have told me where you were. You might have been kidnapped." the Doctor told her and turned his attention to Victor. "Anything else strange in this town recently, Victor?"

"About six days ago, I heard something strange on the underground caverns. The place has been empty since the founding of this town."

"Well then, let's go down to the underground caverns then!" the Doctor said.

"Tegan" heard what the Doctor said and tries to find a way to get them out of there. "Say Doctor, why don't we just go the mountains near the city. I heard there's a greater mystery than the underground caverns." she suggested to the Doctor

"Brave heart Tegan." the Doctor told her.

When the Doctor and his group left, the Zygon Tegan contacted the commander through the watch-like communicator. "Commander, the Doctor is coming to base, what shall I do now?"

"I told you to not get him anywhere near us!" the Zygon commander loudly whispered to the Tegan duplicate.

"I tried to talking to him about going to the mountains instead, but he is more interested in going to the caverns instead!"

"Don't worry about it now, lieutenant. I will send our "pet" take care of our little Doctor problem right now."

* * *

><p>The group arrived the hillside of Matera and started to investigating. When they arrived, they notice some debris all around the town walls. "Have they been here before?" the Doctor asked Victor.<p>

"No, Doctor." Victor replied, "I'm an archaeologist around here. They were here about a week ago."

While investigating, Turlough went far away where the Doctor couldn't see him and took the crystal where the Black Guardian is contacting him. "What are you waiting for boy? Kill him already!" the Black Guardian told him.

"Ugh, why do you need me to kill the Doctor? Why don't you just kill him yourself?" Turlough grunted.

"Don't question my authority, boy!" the Black Guardian said, "Kill him or I won't take back home to Trion!" the Black Guardian laughed as Turlough put the crystal back.

The group investigated for ten minutes until Nyssa look suspicious. "Doctor I could sense something big is about to arrive." Nyssa said while using her psychic ability

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked.

"Over there." Nyssa pointed at the door from the gates. The doors were blast opened and when the smoke cleared, a figure that is about 9 feet tall and it's green eyes began glowing is coming to them.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

**Part 3**

"Doctor, I could sense something big is about to arrive." Nyssa said while using her psychic ability

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked her.

"Over there." Nyssa pointed at the door from the gates. The doors were blast opened and when the smoke cleared, a figure that is about 9 feet tall and it's green eyes began glowing is coming to them.

"Impossible?!" the Doctor was distressed by the sight of the giant figure.

"Doctor, what is that thing?!" Victor asked him.

"That, my dear Victor, is a S'Quoite." the Doctor said, "They usually peaceful creatures from the planet Selubass. They are usually hairless and cover themselves with armor that you could mistaken them as an Ice Warrior. What I don't get is why is this thing here on Earth."

The Selubass then charged towards the group, but they quickly dodged him. Despite his sheer size and looked strong, the S'Quoites doesn't have any weapons armed with him. "Please let me try to help you! I could try to get you back to your home!" the Doctor tried to reason with the Selubass, but he ignored him and continue to try to grab him.

"Leave and never return!" the S'Quoite' told the Doctor and his companions with a loud deep voice.

"What's on the caverns then?" the Doctor asked

"None of your business!" the S'Quoites still continue to chase them while the five of them are trying to find how to defeat S'Quoites without harming him.

"Doctor, I could knock him down by using my psychic ability." Nyssa told the Doctor, "It won't physically hurt the S'Quoites but it will knock him unconscious and you can go inside the caverns while we take care of him."

"Great idea Nyssa! Tegan, come with me." the Doctor and Tegan ran past the S'Quoites and went inside the caverns.

* * *

><p>The real Tegan wakes up in the Zygon's underground base trapped in one of their body-print technology. Coincidentally, she managed to get herself free by time she woke up. After she got out of the machine, she opened another body-print technology that also has someone in them. She grabbed some man who fell into her. "My goodness, are you alright?" she asked the man who is regaining consciousness.<p>

"I'm alright." he told Tegan, "Thank you for saving me. The name's Nicholas by the way."

"How did you get here in the first place?" Tegan asked Nicholas.

"A alien mysteriously appeared in my house and knocked me down and that's all I could remember."

"Well we better get out here! I sure hope the Doctor knows what to do." When they were about to leave they saw a man who looks exactly like Nicholas blocking the exit.

"Okay, that doesn't make sense." the real Nicholas said on his look a-like.

"Unfortunatley, the Doctor is to preoccupied on taking care of our pet." the duplicate told them in Nicholas voice, "I don't know how you two got out of our machines but that doesn't matter anyway. I could show you what were about to do with your miserable planet."

* * *

><p>"None of your business!" the S'Quoite still continue to charge at them while the five of them are trying to find how to defeat the S'Quoite without harming him.<p>

"Doctor, I could able to stop him by using my psychic ability." Nyssa told the Doctor, "It won't physically hurt him but it will knock him unconscious and you can go inside the caverns while we take care of him."

"Great idea Nyssa! Tegan, come with me." the Doctor and Tegan ran past the S'Quoite and went inside the caverns.

The real Teagan wakes up in the Zygon's underground base trappe in one of their body-print technology. Coincidently, she managed to get herself free by the time she woke up. After she got out of the machine, she opened another body-print technology that also has someone inside. Tegan grabbed some man who fell into her after she opened the machine. "My goodness, are you alright?" she asked the man who is regaining consciousness.

"I'm alright." he told Tegan, "Thank you for saving me. The name's Nicholas by the way."

"How did you get here in the first place?" Tegan asked Nicholas.

"An alien mysteriously appeared in my house one day and knocked me down. That's all I could remember right about now."

"Well we better get out of this threatening place! I sure hope the Doctor knows what to do right now!" When they were about to leave, they saw a man who looks exactly like Nicholas, blocking the exit.

"Okay, that doesn't make sense at all!" the real Nicholas said about his look alike.

"Unfortunately, the Doctor is too preoccupied on taking care of our "pet"." the duplicate told them in Nicholas' voice, "I don't know how you two got out of our machines but that doesn't matter anyway. I will now show you what we're about to do with your miserable planet."

The Doctor and "Tegan" were wondering around the caverns and couldn't find anything unusual as of now. "Doctor, can we please get of here! I'm starting to get really scared of this place now!" she told him.

"You know you could drop the act now." the Doctor told her.

"What are you talking about?" "Tegan" stuttered.

"I know you're not the real Tegan."

"Of course I am the real 'Tegan', Doctor!"

"No you're not. I know the real Tegan won't be afraid of the dark. Plus, you're odor is really strong for non-Earth people to smell. I just didn't bring it up when we were in the surface." Knowing his form as Teagan wouldn't fool the Doctor anymore, "Tegan" reverted back into a Zygon, which the Doctor doesn't seems surprise by it. "What are you doing in Earth now?" the Doctor questions the Zygon.

"We can't help ourselves, Doctor!" the Zygon lieutenant whispers to him, "we needed a new home and Earth's environment is like Zygor's!"

"Just lead me to your commander so he could tell me what you lot are planning." the Zygon hissed at the Doctor and agreed to lead him back to the Zygon lair.

* * *

><p>Nyssa, Turlough and Victor are still fighting the S'Quoite, but he doesn't look like he is getting weak. Nyssa tried to use her psychic powers, but it doesn't seem to work. "Why can't my psychic powers work on him." Nyssa thought to herself, "It seems that I'm using on a duplicate."<p>

The S'Quoite attempted to grab Victor, but only grabbed his jacket. One of Victor's personal belongings fell from his jacket and Victor ran to it. "My grandfather's personal pocket watch! It's the only family legacy I have left." Victor said to himself. While he is still staring at the pocket watch, Victor is unaware the S'Quoite is charging towards him. He is about to cover himself only to find the S'Quoite stop and start swinging around.

Nyssa notice something when the S'Quoite swinging along with the watch. "Victor, can I borrow your watch for a moment?" Nyssa asked him.

"Sure, but what are going to do with it?" Victor asked.

"Just a little experiment." Victor gave Nyssa his watch and Nyssa start swinging the watch. The S'Quoite is now swinging faster as the watch and Nyssa made an assumption about them. "Hmm, it seems that one of the creature's weakness is hypnosis. I'll try to give commands to it. Sleep!" Nyssa commanded the S'Quoite and it followed her order. He fell to the ground and the S'Quoite started to revert into a Zygon, leaving the group confused.

* * *

><p>The Zygon lieutenant lead the Doctor to main base where he could see Tegan safe with Nicholas. Tegan was pretty happy that Doctor came, but her celebration ended quickly when the Zygon commander still in a form of Nicholas told to be quiet.<p>

"I'm sorry commander. The Doctor is too smart for me." the lieutenant said.

"It doesn't matter. The Doctor won't live after I told him our plans." the commander said and now turns his attention to the Doctor. "You see Doctor, this town has a lot of fossils underground and we might use them for our advantage. We have created a machine that will turn these fossils from bones to flesh."

"So you're gonna conquer earth by resurrecting and taming dinosaurs?" the Doctor questions him.

"Yes, Doctor." the Zygon commander replied.

"You know you can't resurrect the dead. It defies the laws of physics!" the Doctor warns him.

"It will be after I showed you how this machine works, Doctor!" the Zygon commander flick the switch that turns on the machine. The machine started to whir leaving the Doctor's face looking worried about what's going to come out.


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

"So you're gonna conquer earth by resurrecting and taming dinosaurs?" the Doctor questions him.

"Yes, Doctor." the Zygon commander replied.

"You know you can't resurrect the dead. It defies the laws of physics and life itself!" the Doctor warns him.

"It will be after I showed you how this machine works, Doctor!" the Zygon commander flick the switch that turns on the machine. The machine started to whir leaving the Doctor's face looking worried about what's going to come out.

When the machine stops whirring and the smoke clears off, a velociraptor appears, making the Doctor and the others sigh with relief. "Unfortunately, this is how big we can get because if we go bigger than this, it cause an explosion big enough to destroy the town above us. And I can't have that." the Zygon commander told the Doctor. "But since you're here, you could help me make this machine powerful."

"I won't allow you this!" the Doctor said

"It's either that or they suffer."

The Doctor is now in a dilemma and he has no choice but to agree with the Zygon commander. "Fine, I'll do it as long as my friends are safe."

"Perfect. Now, take these two!" two Zygons grabbed Tegan and Nicholas and lead them to another room.

"What are you going to do with them?!" the Doctor questions the Zygon commander.

"Relax Doctor. I'm not putting those two in our body-print technology. I just told my troops to put them in a jail cell. Now, help us now or you won't see them alive!"

* * *

><p>Nyssa, Turlough and Victor are still outside of the town walls to observe what the creature was after Nyssa hypnotized it with Victor's family watch. "I'm able to read his mind after he went to sleep. It seems that this creature is called a Zygon who has the ability to shapeshift into any form. And they seemed to be immune to any psychic abilities when they are not in their original form." Nyssa explained to the group.<p>

"So what does it mean, Nyssa?" Turlough asked.

"It probably means that these Zygons are hiding something in the caverns. We have to go in there!" Turlough and Victor agreed with her and followed her to the caverns.

* * *

><p>The Doctor is working on ways to make the machine stable to create a dinosaurs bigger than a velociraptor, but the Zygon commander is growing impatient. "Are almost done?!" the Zygon commander hissed at the Doctor.<p>

"You know it's really hard to come up equations to make the machine stable enough to create a dinosaur the size up to a Brontosaurus. You need to be patient." the Doctor told him.

"I've been patient for thirty minutes, Doctor! Finish it now or your friends will get it?" the Zygon commander growled.

"Don't worry, I'm about to finish in about half a second." the Doctor said as her put on the finishing touches, "And there, I'm finish. Try it now?"

The Zygon commander turned on the machine and the first thing that appeared was a T-Rex. "Perfect, now we can resurrect these once powerful creatures back to this world." the Zygon commander exclaimed, "Guards, take the Doctor with his friends to the dungeons." Two guards grabbed him in both sides and the Doctor is struggling to break free.

"You're never getting away with this. Even if you bring them back, the first thing they will do to you is eat you! They will be more wrecking cities than horses for your conquest!" the Doctor warns him.

"We'll find a way to obey our commands." he said as the guards are taking the Doctor to the dungeons.

The Doctor was pushed to the same dungeon cell as Tegan and Nicholas and she ran to the Doctor as the guards closed the doors. "Doctor, what are going to do now?" Tegan asked him.

"I don't know?" he replied, "I'll stop them from going on with their project as soon as Nyssa and the others come to our rescue.

Nyssa, Turlough and Victor are hiding behind a Zygon technology while the Zygons are busy creating new dinosaurs. "This is really fascinating!" Victor said, "Aliens creating dinosaurs from fossils. This is really impossible!"

"And I'm sure these Zygons are not using them for something good." Turlough told him.

"Listen, you guys stay here while I do what I think will be dangerous." Nyssa told the group. As soon as the Zygon commander left the base with his dinosaur army, Nyssa got and the Zygons noticed her. She took out Victor's watch and quickly hypnotized all of the Zygons and ordered them to sleep and turned her attention back to Turlough and Victor. "Go and save the captives that the Zygon kidnapped while I find the Doctor." She told them.

Victor opened all the the body-print technology and all the prisoners, including a S'Quoite, were free. Nyssa went to the dungeon and found the Doctor. She opened the cell using the key she took from a sleeping Zygon and the four reunited with Victor and the rest of the captives. "Thank you for saving us Nyssa. "Thank you for saving us Nyssa." the Doctor told Nyssa and counted the group with them. "I sure hope we don't have anyone missing."

"Wait a minute, where's Turlough?!" Tegan noticed.

* * *

><p>Turlough stayed and looked around the Zygon lair while everyone was busy saving people. "You have failed me boy!" Turlough heard the Black Guardian shouting at him.<p>

"I'm sorry! The Doctor is kidnapped and I don't know how to kill him!" Turlough pleaded.

"Excuses! Excuses! Excuses!" the Black Guardian appeared in the base, "I could just kill the Doctor and you just for my pleasure!" the Black Guardian laughed.

Turlough couldn't take what the Black Guardian said anymore and he grabbed a steel pipe from the floor and throw it at the Black Guardian, but he disappeared and instead hit the machine the Zygons were using to create the dinosaurs. The pipe hit the main control panels and the machine exploded which cause it to spread the fire. The Zygons were awoke and notice that fire is around them and started to panic. The Zygon lieutenant press the teleportation button and all the Zygons in the room disappeared. As soon as the Zygons disappeared, the Doctor came in looking confuse over what happened.

"Turlough what happened?" the Doctor asked him.

"I.. I just throw a steel pipe because the Zygons are waking up and I accidentally hit the machine." Turlough stuttered.

"Well good thing that this machine caused a fire. Otherwise the Zygons won't be able to leave." the Doctor said. The group then ran back to the surface only to find the Zygon commander, still in Nicholas's form, and his army of dinosaurs waiting for them. "How did you know we'll be here?" the Doctor asked.

"I had no response when I try to call my troops." the Zygon commander replied, "What happened to them?"

"They escape because of a fire. You had no chance to conquer this world now. Even if you have a an army of dinosaurs, you have no weapons and troops to back you up and the military of this world would quickly destroy them." the Doctor told the Zygon commander.

Knowing that the Doctor is right, he gave up and hissed at him. "You may have won, Doctor. But the Zygons will never give up!" the Zygon then reverted back to it's original form and teleported out of Earth.

* * *

><p>The captives return to their homes. Even though the S'Quoite is from another planet, they have an technical advantage on planetary transportations.<p>

"So what happens to the dinosaurs Doctor?" Nyssa asked.

"Don't worry about them. I just gave them to the Silurians. They won't hurt each other since they are both lizards and understand each other." the Doctor replied.

"What about the debris outside the caverns?" Victor asked.

"Presumably just obsolete technology the Zygons just threw outside. They would just destroy them rather than litter them." the Doctor joked.

The Doctor and his companions along with Victor walked to the TARDIS that is still standing outside the city walls. The Doctor called his companions to get in and all four of them say goodbyes to Victor. When the TARDIS materialized, Victor was fascinated by it. "I'm either dreaming or that aliens really exist." Victor remarked as he walked back to town.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the story. Review on how it went.<strong>


End file.
